


【CA】Baby You Can Drive My Car 老蛇的獨白

by nashiamax



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nashiamax/pseuds/nashiamax
Summary: 不是大計劃，片段片段寫，依附劇情寫沿生很多人都在做，決定讓天使也女裝個一次，即使他們本來就沒有性別。寫完感嘆老蛇其實追老婆追的很辛苦，虧他還是個堂堂的大惡魔。配對CA。
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	【CA】Baby You Can Drive My Car 老蛇的獨白

總歸來說，克羅里的戀情是不順逐的。

蟬連地獄第一紅人的寶座千年之久，他的惡魔事業可算是一帆風順，賓利愛車在90年間也不曾有過半點擦傷，想必100週年也指日可待。

克羅里引以為傲，做個稱職的惡魔還不簡單？

而在他自稱為簡單的生活裡，只有一點是不簡單的。

不是因為差了天南地北的背景，也不是對方對他毫無感覺，而是那可恨的、可恨的…不可言喻的計劃。

***

_**創世第七天─**_

克羅里從不知道天使會犯錯，能夠犯錯。

聽到天使親口說把劍送給人了，他還認為站在城牆上，風比創世以來的幾天都來的大，以至於沒聽清楚。

如果天使能做壞事，那惡魔能做好事嗎？

天使又笑了，克羅里感覺下腹部一陣滾燙，這很奇怪，畢竟蛇是冷血動物，而天使都是一些自命清高的婊子，他最清楚不過。

克羅里也算當過一陣子天使，直到像條過期發臭的魚被隨意丟入垃圾筒，沖進名為地獄的下水道。

東方的天空聚集銀白色光芒，從未見過的深色雲朵讓克羅里的胸口騷動不已，這是聖跡顯現前的徵兆，克羅里痛恨這種皮膚被刺痛的感覺。

而他的天使，純潔如剛出生的嬰孩，不僅沒有厭惡的鄙視，甚至對於惡魔的安慰表示感激，展露出無邪的笑容，為他張開珍貴的翅膀遮避創世以來的第一場風雨。

當天使收起雙翼離去時，克羅里施予黑魔法，不著痕跡的摘取一根白色羽毛，將它貪婪的吞入腹中，把甜美的味道烙印在骨髓深處，這樣就可以無時無刻知道他的天使身在何處。

***

_**公元前3004年．美索不達平原─**_

這場雨下了40天，不分晝夜。

被上帝稱為罪人的人類，不分老少，分別被無情的洪水捲走，淒厲的尖叫聲此起彼落，隨著時間化為一片死寂，屍體浮在遠方的水平面上，無數細小的黑點最終皆被洶湧的深淵吞沒。

天使站在甲板上苦惱的絞著雙手，悲傷、困惑、痛苦、迷惘，都在他白晰的皮膚留下一道道泛紅的爪痕。

沒了人類，惡魔也算暫時失業，只得跟著天使一起待在船上，試圖引誘獅子吃了這片大陸上僅存的人類。

接著的220天，天使佇立在船首見證上帝的作為，直到方舟最終擱淺在亞拉拉特山頂。

天使的任務結束了，他不再受束縛，終於能為上帝口中的罪人落淚，就在那座上帝創造的美麗彩虹底下。

在惡魔眼中，世間所有的事物於天使悲慟的淚水下，絲毫沒有任何價值。

世界暫時回復平靜，下一場末日還要等大約五千多年才會再發生。

惡魔化成蛇身，緩慢的滑向天使腳邊，攀上哭泣到顫抖的身軀，他吐出蛇信拭去不斷落下的淚水，如同那場下了40天晝夜的大雨。

***

_**公元33年．各各他山─**_

耶穌復活後，人們吃著他的肉，喝著他的血，在這當然是指麵包跟紅酒。

天使熱淚盈眶，這次是欣喜的淚水。

看到上帝使耶穌復活，向來矜持的天使激動的纏著惡魔，雙眼笑的像是滿載閃爍的繁星，卻滿嘴濤濤不絕的讚美造物主是如此之美麗善良。

惡魔的白眼早翻到天際，只是這是繼創世以來，天使第一次的主動接觸，他可沒傻到放過機會。

趁火才能打劫，克羅里還是有大惡魔的名聲要顧。

心情極好的天使接過人民遞上的麵包跟酒，吃下神給予祝福的食物，僅初嘗一口，天使容光煥發，滿頰的春風，彷彿這是世上最美味的珍饌。

在這之前，天使確實沒吃過任何食物，是否真吃的出好壞也有待商確，因為就連區區公園小販賣的冰淇淋，天使也能吃的像出於米其林大廚之手。

也許對天使而言，只要是充滿了愛及善意的食物，吃起來就是絕世的山珍海味。

而克羅里從不在意食物好壞，只在乎吃那些的人是天使。

***

_**公元41年．羅馬─**_

克羅里永遠也忘不了，這是在新公司就職以來最忙錄的一段日子。

暴虐、亂倫、毒殺、背叛、通姦、弒親…不勝枚舉，當時的惡魔們甚至向人類請教刑求的靈感，也在對方下地獄時，詢問被自己提出的點子折磨的感想，以便改善。

同時這大概也是歷史上最早的反饋（feed back）誕生的時刻。

紙醉金迷的羅馬貴族像止不住的骨牌，一個接著一個不停墜往地獄深淵，造成處理不完的文書作業，檔案室開了好幾個新項目，大袞的文件之王稱號因此誕生。

在西元1468年，天堂和地獄為了搶奪谷騰堡*，差點提早開啟末日之戰，最終惡魔耍了點小手段，向天使把人借來個幾天，才解決報告書淹惡魔腳的窘境。

別忘了，這時代仍舊是鵝毛筆，得等墨水乾後才能歸檔，而地獄也不是什麼通風良好的地方。

克羅里實在太過疲憊，甚至沒有留意到天使的存在，還在他上前打招呼時，把脾氣發在無辜的對方身上。

僅管如此，向來禮貌的天使話題一轉，似乎是哪裡開竅了想主動誘惑克羅里。

這是天使的原句： **讓我引誘你。**

雖然只是一起去吃生蠔，克羅里也覺得運氣開始好轉。

現在天使終於意識到他的存在，惡魔充滿前所未有的自信，就連那如山峰高的待辦文件，也有辦法在一彈指之間就解決。

理所當然的拋下公事，克羅里陪伴他的天使去享用正午太陽底下的那頓餐，而這一陪就是千年以上。

同樣的，那是在午餐這個概念還沒被名命前發生的事。

***

_**公元537年，威塞克斯王國─**_

克羅里肯定正站在名為好運的風浪上。

一場接著一場的宴會被盛大召開，詩人們大聲歌頌對和平盛世的讚美，空氣中瀰漫無比喜悅的氣息，就連天使都無可避免的沉醉於其中。

美好的年代，代價是無知的信仰。

謊稱是人類宣誓友誼的古老儀式，惡魔在人類口中的騎士殿堂裡單膝下跪，執起那白晰的右手，親吻金色的聖物，做為秘密締結合作的象徵。

幸福漲滿天使的胸膛，美味的氣息纏繞在兩人之間，像那座不存在卻永恒盛開的花園。

啊…他甜美的天使，就像初戀的害羞少女，怯生生的彎下腰捧起惡魔的臉，賜予頰邊黑蛇印記慈愛的親吻。

墨鏡下的琥珀瞳孔張到極致，惡魔吞下飢渴的滋滋聲，不願太快破壞這和平的一刻。

他親愛的天使，看似毫無破綻，實則毫無防備。

克羅里老早就知道，恐懼，誘惑，哄騙，都不能幫助他突破防線，唯有同情，可憐，甚至是愛才有可能觸及天使那顆不存在的心。

_愛。_

惡魔並沒有愛，甚至嗤之以鼻。

翻開七宗罪，傲慢、貪婪、色慾、嫉妒、暴食、憤怒及怠惰，惡魔一個都不少，而克羅里有的是慾望，滿滿的慾望。

如同放出籠子外頭終於自由的猛獸，對上帝心愛的天使虎視眈眈。

***

_**1601年．倫敦環球劇場─**_

如果說上帝擲的骰子是命運，那惡魔擲的硬幣又該如何稱呼？

先不管答案為何，神從來都不公平，因此惡魔對於欺騙天使一事也絲毫不覺得罪惡，無傷大雅的範圍內他們秘密的互相幫助。

天使信守著那一晚在殿堂裡跟惡魔結下的約定，在惡魔眼中充其量只能當成利用，是一種用來接觸天使的有效手段罷了。

如果可以，克羅里當然也想偷偷跟去愛丁堡，沒有什麼比得上試圖行事誘惑的天使，聖圖般誘人的美景，惡魔可以看上個幾千年，直到永恒終結為止。

不巧是他正忙著讓國王詹姆士一世*步入歧途。

克羅里彈指，劇場人潮比剛才多了點，再彈一次，入場人數終於稍微過半，台上演員士氣大振，再次挺直腰桿打起精神。

『生存還是毀滅，這是個問題。』

惡魔勾起嘴角最後一次彈指，落下詛咒。

_當然是毀滅啊，寶貝！_

幫忙不會是免費，更不是好心。

舞台上的荒唐戲碼持續上演，這座不幸的劇場終將迎來毀滅，它會被大火焚燒，被政府封鎖，被異教徒破壞，最後長眠於停車場底下，靜靜的落下終幕。

好處是天使待在老書店的時間會增加，克羅里可是很懂得事前規劃的男人。

眼看黑衣男性從劇場中憑空消失，受到啟發的莎士比亞讓哈姆雷特多了知名的鬼魂場景。

***

_**1793年．巴黎─**_

最後他們並沒有吃完可麗餅，不是因為店被暴徒路過時順手燒了，而是臨時加班。

鳥事總會發生。

不管是天上的還是地下的，說穿了都只是公務員身份，用高級頭銜幫上司跑腿辦事。

攔住離去中的天使，惡魔委曲的扁嘴，他知道天使沒辦法拒絕別人的請求，千騙萬哄下得到的是可能幾十年後才會有的餐會保證，而天使從不毀約。

惡魔無法從天使口中套出對方的任務是什麼？要去哪個地方？只知道一轉眼，天使化身成這世上最絕美的女性。

那是套藏青色的禮服夾帶白色蕾絲，嬌小的雙肩掛上酒紅金邊的絨毛披肩，包裏住的是吹彈可破的水嫩肌膚，傲人挺立的酥胸，圓潤豐滿的臀部。

就連那頂過大的銀白色假髮造成短暫的行走上不平衡，也不損眼前女士優雅的姿態一分。

惡魔啞口無言站在原地，在這之前，克羅里也只是聽說過天使曾換過性別，沒有想過會是像某公國落難的公主，如此的…神聖。

臉上透露出天使特有的莊嚴穆肅，雙眸還是那熟悉的灰藍色，天使向惡魔請求一台馬車，在惡魔的攙扶下坐進車廂。

天使溫暖的手掌貼上他冰冷的皮膚，水嫩的朱唇在額前落下感謝及道別的輕吻，指示馬伕啟程，執行那不可透露大概也不可言喻的工作。

那個下午，惡魔有如大夢初醒，他動筆將巴士底監獄一事寫入業績，腦海中仍時不時想起那抹藍色的剪影。

***

_**1862年．倫敦聖詹姆斯公園─**_

通敵？天使居然敢說兩人之間的關係是 _通敵！？_

五千多年了，自從站上伊甸的城牆以來，已經過了如此漫長的時間，天使還是認定他們是這種老掉牙的關係？

獨留在原地的克羅里深深吸了口氣，試圖平復滿腔的怒火。

確實，天使跟惡魔自古以來就是對立的團體，但他們絕不止於此。

打從初次見面開始，兩人就從未將彼此視為敵人，如果真的有，天使那把火焰劍早該把惡魔的蛇身劈成兩半，而不是送給別人去當夜間照明。

兩人就算不是朋友，也絕不會是敵人。

克羅里知道他當下該說明清楚，但就算告訴天使又能如何？說下頭突然加派哈斯塔和另一名惡魔過來，未來他們將同樣在人間工作，為19世紀初的世界大戰做準備。

**『必需加速道德的腐敗。』** 巴力西卜高調的指示。

說的好像克羅里為了西班牙宗教裁判所的成立，所做的努力還不夠似的。

為了避免跟天使接觸的一事敗露，克羅里能想到的就是滅口，其它惡魔的口。

如果全盤託出，天使會為了不要連累克羅里而避而不見、自動消失，惡魔絕不能忍受發生這種事。

或者，天使會去勸說其它兩名惡魔，希望他們能改邪歸正，雖然不想，但極有可能會是被採行的方案。

至於滅口就更別提了，他當然不指望天使會幫忙，一個連小蟲都沒踩過的神聖體。

而當天使因為聖水的事氣到都不肯見面時，惡魔才知道他確實操蛋了。

***

_**1941年．倫敦─**_

接下來的發展不得不說有些蹊蹺，甚至詭異，而事情的開頭是這樣的：

哈斯塔嚷嚷的大嗓門把克羅里從冬眠中吵醒，不為什麼，就是要找個閒人代班，睡了快一世紀的克羅里正是那個倒楣鬼，忘記在睡前把門鈴給切掉。

常理而言，惡魔之間是不合作的，更別提幫忙，他們光是借對方一根鉛筆、遞一杯咖啡就可能會導致身敗名裂。

但哈斯塔破天荒的按了另一名惡魔家的電鈴，要求克羅里幫他代班，不容拒絕，沒有第二句話，因此克羅里也就沒給他第二句話。

他把門鈴聲切掉，電話線拔掉，想倒頭繼續再睡個幾年，一切順利拖延到第57根水管破裂，髒水淹進巴力西卜的辦公室裡為止。

地獄王子憤怒的殺了半棟樓以上的惡魔，再把水桶砸到哈斯塔臉上做為最終通碟，別擔心，地獄最不缺的就是人手，每秒鐘都有人搶著下來報到，它很快又會恢原本的擁擠不堪的。

儘管如此，也無法改變地獄的漏水愈來愈嚴重這項事實。

地獄公爵兼水管大臣的哈斯塔必需要做出抉擇，是要繼續執行任務？還是要趁被腐蝕到分崩離析的天花板砸落頭頂前，趕快找個人類來修理？

當然，地獄的水管是由人類來修理的。

只懂得腐化人心的惡魔不可能會修水管，更別提使用電器，他們的奇蹟不包含修復的概念，不然克羅里也不用花那麼多錢在買備用的墨鏡上。

被叫下來的克羅里心不在焉，幾百年不見，辦公室仍舊髒的跟個豬糞一樣。

剛睡醒的他不時打個哈欠，注意力並不是挺好的，心情也沒那麼愉悅。

沒錯，他的心情去他媽的糟透了，比冬眠前更惡劣個幾萬倍。

地獄本來就不是一個令人心情愉快的地方，被硬塞了個不屬於他的工作也讓人不爽，還要聽哈斯塔歌訟這個任務對他們的主人有多重要，每個惡魔都該努力為撒旦搜集靈魂，巴啦巴啦之類的。

克羅里意興闌珊的數著天花板上的水漬，交接的任務內容幾乎沒進到耳朵，直到幾個關鍵字闖進放空的腦袋。

倫敦，教堂，納粹間碟，初版預言書，老舊書店的主人。

一股無法言語的芒刺鑽進了克羅里的頸椎。

**不可能** ，他直覺的回答。

說起擁有幾近完整的初版預言書的店，全倫敦也就那一家，但只要知道老闆是誰就沒有人敢出手，那等同跟整座天堂宣戰，還有站在這裡的克羅里本人。

水滴從天花板的裂縫滲出，滴落到惡魔的頸後。

帶著遲疑，或許還有熟悉的恐懼，克羅里摸向自己的脖子，望著指腹上殘留的水痕，想確定一切不是想像。

金黃色的虹膜快速展開佔據了眼白，一股不可置信的巨大憤怒吞噬了惡魔，憶起了被迫墮天的背叛，光年般的墜落，滾燙的硫磺，現在居然還有臉命令他！？

「 _水管破裂？_ 真的嗎？」看著空無一物的天花板，伊甸園之蛇發出憤怒的嘶吼聲。

他隱約覺得就是有什麼不對勁。

克羅里從他骨子裡清楚的很，一股他極不欣賞的勢力從旁作祟，搞得他心煩又無從說起，幾乎只剩一個詞能夠形容：

_不可言喻。_

他絕不會服從，不會再被牽著鼻子走，千年的憎恨在胸腔裡燃燒，他像個叛逆的不孝子，打從骨髓裡不願屈服，不管這道命令是不是來自於全能的主。

「有人會為此付出代價的，特別是你，哈斯塔。」克羅里拿走交接的文件夾，不論此刻他的心情為何，天使永遠是最優先的，沒得選擇。

氣憤難平的惡魔在離開前不忘留個禮物，一個彈指讓整個英國的工人協會進入無限期罷工，包括水電技師。

克羅里有自信就算被發現也不會被追究，惡魔不是唯一因罷工沒有水可以沖馬桶的受害者，造成人類不便，讓他們抱怨連天也算是業績一件。

接著他用最快的速度補齊人類世界的最新情勢，顯然哈斯塔在克羅里冬眠的幾十年中努力了一把，居然把第二次世界大戰給催生了。

現在他必需加快動作，畢竟不用當個惡魔也知道證人的下場總是悲慘。

幾個月後，克羅里等著那一天到來。

屆時，他會開著那一台十幾年前醒來伸懶腰時順手牽來的黑色賓利，一套西裝，一頂紳士帽，一雙蛇皮鞋，跟一副時下最新流行的墨鏡。

可不能讓天使看到他身上還是上世紀的行頭，雖然對方本身也從不在意流行與否。

***

_**同年．倫敦某處的教堂─**_

「你有車子。」天使用些許落寞的表情指出，在兩人分別的日子裡，他發現惡魔身旁的事物又隨之改變了。

「你了解我的，天使，總是要走在流行最前端。」與其去惡臭的地下鐵人擠人，惡魔更享受能跟天使獨處的車廂空間。

「總之，謝謝你救了我。」

「我總不能眼睜睜看你被報告淹死。」而哈斯塔的二戰功勞順理成章的歸給了克羅里，這個還好有被他叫起來代班的同事。

想到這，克羅里也真服這地獄裡這些老白痴們，關在地下室裡一點世面都沒見過，連天堂派下來的天使在哪駐守都不知道，更別提長相了。

再次的見面比想像中平靜，天使坐在副駕上抱著心愛的書籍，脫下的帽子安置在膝蓋，砲彈落在遠處的閃光不時照亮他的側臉。

天使比以往感覺更溫暖，身為蛇的克羅里努力的不要被吸引過去。

兩人安靜的坐在車裡，惡魔以為他會因此激動不已，畢竟是久違的重逢，他為此計劃了好久，儘管一點也不覺得愧疚，他還是準備好道歉的台詞，並在後車廂塞了一大束紅玫瑰以防萬一。

最終，車子奇蹟般的沒有受到任何路障或砲火波汲，安然無恙的停在書店對街。

「要進來坐嗎？我可以倒杯可可給你，或是酒。」天使收回看著窗外的視線，外頭是被砲火染紅的夜晚天際。

「確定嗎？」惡魔當然不在意那些小細節。

克羅里很想進去，他們太久沒說話了，但這可能會令天使為難。

他們都明白刻在石碑上的天界條文依然存在，不會隨著炮彈的轟炸粉碎，破損的關係也不會恢復成原本的面貌，克羅里甚至不曉得原本該是如何。

是天使跟惡魔的敵對？還是他們若有似無的情誼？

「你說的對，」天使垂下眼，意識到自己剛才的提議有些唐突。「晚安，克羅里。」

克羅里沒有阻止天使離開，他很想開口，想把天使帶去世上最安全的地方保護著。

只要一個點頭，克羅里便會開著車子載他到任何想去的國家，離開這個被轟炸許久、疲憊不堪的城市，到其它地方吃一頓像樣的晚餐。

車門被輕聲掩上，天使越過馬路回到他的老書店。

惡魔在車裡沉默的等待，直到店裡的燈光被點亮後才再度發動引擎。

「晚安，天使。」

踩下油門，一輛賓利消失在黑暗的街頭。

在克羅里所不知道的角落裡，那晚在老書店裡響起的不是熟悉的交響樂，巴哈、莫扎特、貝多芬，都不是。

是難得一見的甜蜜情歌。

***

_**1967年．倫敦蘇活區─**_

「別去轉動蓋子。」天使溫柔的提醒。

只是 **一罐瓶子** ，但克羅里卻好像把已經整個世界握在手裡，彷彿天使親手把自己的生命交到一個惡魔手上。

再次的，天使又令他出乎意料，從伊甸園的那把火焰劍，羅馬城的誘惑，圓桌的誓言，現在是一罐保溫瓶裝的聖水。

克羅里幾乎可以確定天使開始愛上他，一個現職惡魔，前任天使。

就像遠古的雷電，一次又一次的，終於在堅硬的巨石上打出細小的裂痕， _終於。_

惡魔興奮的幾乎無法保持人型，蛇的鱗片翻爬上手臂，他設法把激動的情緒控制在最小程度，才使得接過瓶子的手不致於顫抖。

接著天使跟他匆匆道別，下一刻便啟程去為六日戰爭*收尾。

沒關係，他可以等待。

蛇可是很有耐心的，現在克羅里只需要準備上等絲質的被單，偽裝成柔軟的床墊，等待天使落入他的血盆大口。

***

接下來的時光，不可言喻的，就像試圖預約全倫敦最熱門的餐廳，電話線佔滿，現場排隊也要幾世紀的等待時間。

總之就是毫無進展。

為了推進度，惡魔曾多次誘騙落單的邱比特，替他射出獲取芳心的利箭，不是什麼難事，他們天性愛惡作劇，使人類演出荒誕的戲碼。

羅密歐與茱麗葉，或是唐頓莊園，開頭五分鐘即讓克羅里想陷入漫長的冬眠。

邱比特工會隨後來發來一封書面申明，表示請不要讓他們的屬下做白工，那要寫報告的！

隨信附上請款單、設備費用，以及超時幾千年的加班費。

惡魔從不給予，只奪取，更別說地獄只配給他窮酸至極的預算。

現在過了幾十個世紀，幾千個年頭，就連惡魔的性慾都會被磨平，兩人跳過了許多該有的步驟，像個老夫老妻一樣的在公園曬曬太陽，吃些點心，揮走飛來討食物的鴿子。

而天使的魔術秀，就是在這裡召募了其中一隻白鴿當臨時工。

***

_午餐、午餐、午餐…_

近六千年了，總是只能止步於午餐！

克羅里的發問惹怒上帝所以墮天，退個千萬步說他活該自作自受，但追求一個天使卻受到千阻萬擾？這點他可不同意。

周圍有聲音對他說：因為是不可言喻的。

_不可言喻？_ 這算什麼！

我他媽的就是想操你的天使，想從你的眼皮下偷走他，把他囚禁在我親手打造的星雲裡，當成創世以來最珍寶的寶石小心翼翼的供奉著。

上帝有那麼多天使，免費送給他一個又會如何？

他只不過是想牽牽小手，親吻紅唇，氣氛好的話順水推舟，把天使拐上床，滾個千萬年以上的床單，也許還讓天使為他生個惡魔之子，這會要求太多嗎？

在克羅里的看法中，不可言喻的計劃成了他的絆腳石，成了天使的擋箭牌，每當他差點成功說服天使跟他更進一步發展，不可言喻的計劃就飛來橫插在他們之間，把黑變成白，把可能化成零。

克羅里做為一個大惡魔，他跟天使這六千年來的相處也太PG向。

撒旦啊，他要何時才能跟親愛的天使，共享大人時段的晚餐盛宴？

至於上帝的天使為何不像廉價的小玩具一樣，會隨每盒燕麥片附贈給購買者？

在這之後，克羅里得到解答。

準確來說，是在世界末日的隔一天。

***

_**世界末日前一天．禮拜五─**_

世界創造之初，時間，空間，物質都只是個概念，為了讓生命的嬌弱種子能夠順利成長，每個天使都被賦予精確無比的職務內容。

身為創世天使之一的克羅里掌控時間，當他忙著於宇宙中替星雲找個好位置掛上時，各司其職的天使也像汽車零件一樣不停被製作出來。

上帝持續且不間斷創造，職務變的太過細分，甚至是麵包屑都有精靈寄宿著，不幸的，靈感總是會有枯竭的一刻，即使是全能的主。

_「我一點也不喜歡你！」_

這是謊言，是天使有生以來第一次說的謊話。

創造天使時，已無新意的上帝只說：讓他愛宇宙所有萬物。

而這很不小心涵蓋到惡魔這一塊。

***

如開頭所說，克羅里的戀情並不順遂。

惡魔重重的把自己摔回椅子上，天文學的書再次回到桌上，地球儀也被掛回台座，所有都回復的完美如新，除了一件事以外。

克羅里彈指，牆上那幅人類口中的名畫從框內消褪，藏於後方的天使畫像露出淺淺的笑容，溫柔的凝視著它的觀賞者。

_當然，誰會沒事掛個醜女的畫在家裡？_

惡魔憶起剛才在涼亭下發生的事，忍不住嘆息，他還能怎麼做才能讓天使那頑固的腦袋稍微比較…不那麼頑固一些？至少也跟克羅里到其它的國家，或是星球避難也好。

坦白講，克羅里並不是很喜歡倫敦這座城市，儘管人類將她打造成美崙美奐，為她掛上千萬顆耀眼的珠寶，在克羅里眼中，她還是那個飽受戰火催殘的城市，疲憊從來沒有離開過她。

它藏的很深，只在尖峰時間的車陣中才可略見，唯有夜晚至黎明的短暫時光可以喘息，今日她仍為人類努力服務著，過了今天，她或許終於可以休息了。

旁邊的電視裡傳來明亮的爵士女聲。

那名女士輕快的唱著：

_"只有你深愛的人才能傷害你"_

惡魔彈指把電視關上，他決定去戲院，一邊批評那些粗糙的動畫片，一邊幸災樂禍居然會有人浪費時間在觀賞它們。

再次的，惡魔沒有愛，只有慾望。

愛是脆弱的，如同狂風中的枯枝，所以他對天使的並不是愛，那股情感佔據在他心中千年有了，不管如何摧毀、破壞、詛咒，都不會散去。

但愛也是強韌的，如同陰溝邊的雜草，隨處可見。

而這幾千年來，惡魔真正想要的其實就只是一位天使而已。

***

_**世界末日當天．禮拜六─**_

最後一天，沒有時間了。

今天他會去找天使，向他道歉。

天使總是會原諒惡魔，他是天使，他必需要原諒，接著兩人可以一起逃去半人馬座阿爾法星，他千年前親手打造的空中樂園。

第一次涼亭，第二次書店街上，第三次應該就會走運。

天使喜歡神聖的事物，如同血肉的一部份，三是個神聖的數字，克羅里決定再試一把手氣，說服天使跟他遠走高飛。

只是憑他再怎麼高超的想像力，卻遠不及親眼看到的火海，堅實地面於腳底下硬生裂開，彷彿重回墜天那刻，直到地獄將他吞沒。

他的天使不見了，被殺害了，被奪走了。

惡魔不知該向何處求救，他們是孤獨的，也享受孤獨，歌詠寂寞，這有助於提升自殺率，每月業績關係著年終分紅。

但紅髮惡魔喜歡有人陪伴，也只要那位天使的陪伴，不然它當初不會攀上城牆打招呼，更不會發瘋似的疾速駛離現場。

不存在的血液成了永凍的極地，從現在起，酒精會是惡魔唯一的依靠直到世界末日，也就是幾個小時後。

三是個神聖的數字，但並不適用於惡魔身上。

***

_**世界末日結束的晚上─**_

盆栽是警覺的，這裡所有的盆栽都是。

如果說盆栽會做夢的話，惡魔如同蠟燭融化的畫面肯定是它們的惡夢，而今天主人的客人特別多，複數的腳步聲希望不是帶來另一場惡夢的種子。

新的客人進來了，跟上次的不一樣，比較乾淨。

_噓，小聲一點！被聽到就麻煩了。_

_是的，我們要假裝什麼事都不知道，就像盆栽一樣，安安靜靜的。_

_伸展所有葉子們，可不能讓主人看到我們缺水的枯萎模樣。_

_別忘了還要挺直枝幹！_

_他們過來了！警報！！警報！！！！_

植物們不停的交頭接耳，直到有人出聲制止。

「別寵，這樣我以後很難辦事。」惡魔出門的太匆忙，只得用腳把前任地獄公爵里戈的衣服踢到花盆後面藏住。

「但它們如此的可愛，很難不去喜歡。」天使情不自禁的撫上翠綠的葉脈。

_這是什麼？_

_好像不太對勁？_

_怎麼回事？_

_主人不是主人。_

_我們終於被賣了嗎？_

_看！他在替我們灑水，用的不是那少的可憐的水量。_

_他還修復了我偷藏在底下的分叉！_

_還有我的黃斑！_

_這如同太陽的感覺，真的好溫暖。_

_好溫暖…_

_好溫暖……_

天使特有的溫暖觸發植物的本能，本該是常青的植物卻開花了，引來天使喜悅的驚呼聲。

「噢！我的老天啊…」天使臉頰稍紅，植物們大膽的愛情表現令他害臊。

惡魔嘖了一聲，他花費許久所灑下的恐懼種子，天使毫不費力的就將它轉化成幸福的花朵，那群叛徒還膽敢趁機多長幾吋，只為了能倚偎在天使身旁。

在凡人的眼中，他們已經是交換身軀的面貌，但在惡魔的眼中，他看到的對方還是天使的形體，那是靈魂本質所顯示出來的樣態。

此時可以先當成兩人都還沒有交換外貌，也許這樣比較容易理解接下來公寓裡發生的事。

惡魔把天使拉進房間，將一項東西交給對方。

「哦！你真是個可愛的小東西。」出乎天使意料的是一條活潑的小黑蛇。

天使用惡魔的外表在讚美地獄來的使者，細小的黑蛇乖巧的蹭了蹭天使的臉頰，扭動迷你的小蛇腰，很高興終於能換個宿主。

直覺告訴它，新的一位主人肯定比上一任好太多。

「克羅里，它有名字嗎？」

「什麼名字？別給它取名！使者不該有名字，他們只是惡魔的下屬。」給使者取名就代表簽了契約，他可不需要一條礙眼的小蛇成天黏在他的天使身上。

惡魔之所以把蛇叫出來，是為了給天使下去地獄時一個能陪伴身邊的嚮導。

克羅里待過天堂，知道所有天使的名字長相，但天使沒去過地獄，帶上比較保險，它可以在腦海中嘶嘶叫，便利的給予需要的情報。

「它長的好像迷你版的你，叫小克羅里如何？」天使被小蛇可愛的模樣逗的樂不可支，從來也沒想到克羅里居然會有這麼可愛的寵物。

「別給我得尺進寸。」而他的『小克羅里』一點都不小，這點天使不久就會親身體會。

在惡魔的恐怖氣場支配下，小蛇飛快的躲進黑色刺青裡，害怕的不敢再多亂來，天使對著玻璃中的倒影，失望的撫摸頰骨上的圖案，他本來還想再多跟小蛇玩一會兒。

「該睡了，天使。」

「天使不需要睡眠的，克羅里。」

「你現在需要了。」

天使低頭望著自己的身子，現在的他不再是原本的天使，該對這個軀殼的主人負責。

留下最底限的衣物爬上另一邊的床舖，同時感謝惡魔的仁慈，不是讓他的身體全裸睡覺，這部份惡魔還算紳士。

閉上雙眼，天使沉入千年來第一個夢鄉，惡魔好奇，換了個身軀的天使到底會做什麼樣的夢？

又如同天使所說，他的身體並不需要睡覺，所以惡魔可以看著旁邊的人靜靜到天亮。

***

_**世界末日的隔一天．星期日─**_

四胞胎的其中之一是嗎？克羅里記住了。

_小子，你可挑錯天使教訓，下次見面時可不是捏爆腦漿可以了事。_

當克羅里還忙著在腦袋裡記上這筆帳時，之前曾經說到過，為何天使不像早餐麥片附的玩具一樣垂手可得？

這一點克羅里在末日結束的隔天，被抓去天堂做客時無意得知了答案。

當時的他正代替天使站進地獄之火，無趣的彈掉西裝上的火種，慌了手腳的至高者們七嘴八舌的討論，難不成這是惡魔假裝友好的圈套？還是天使已不再是天使？

其中一段爭論如下：

天界最高的傑作，無人能敵的滅世兵器，如此的強大連地獄業火都無法灼之，甚至是撒旦都未必能輕易越過他的屍首。

另一段爭論如下：

所有天使都曾被指示過奪去生命，小至如螻蟻，大至銀河系，但他的天使未曾受到命令，如同純潔的處子，沒有罪惡可烙印其傷痕。

他的天使在昨日舉槍殺害小孩，雖然沒有成功但也確實扣下了板機，只為了拯救人類，那個上帝為了要毀滅而創造出來的可憐種族。

克羅里此刻才察覺到，天界把他的天使打造成的甜美可人，也賜予他殘忍本性。

惡魔早該想到他的天使是如此的特別，上帝當初不僅沒追究弄丟的火焰劍，甚至事後還給他能直接見面的召喚法陣。

而這群至高者沒想到的事也可多了。

他們的主讓天使去愛世上萬物，天堂的愛是雙向的，就代表世上萬物也會愛這位天使，包括上帝本人，至於沒有愛的惡魔克羅里，自然不是因為這原因才去追求天使。

哦！我甜美的天使，你確實是獨一無二的，我不可能將你交給任何人，甚至是全能的上帝。

愈是天真，愈是殘忍，而克羅里甘願被之俘虜。

***

世界末日過後又一年，無聊的午後，冬天變的愈來愈炎熱已是習以為常，就算不開戰世界也會毀滅，本體是蛇的克羅里窩在角落椅子曬太陽打盹。

「為什麼上帝不把樹種在其它地方？這樣簡單點。」

六千又一年的故事只說到開頭的第一天，聰明的女孩，亞當的好友裴潑，女權主義的她懷疑著上帝的智商。

當然這不動遙不可言喻的計劃它至高的地位，畢竟一切都是安排好的。

天使繼續把故事的天數推進，女孩有無數問題，三名男孩則把讀書報告的用紙變成紙飛機，畢竟要聽到巴比倫那一段可能還有得等，不如先合力解決天使準備好的蛋糕小山。

飽餐一頓後，孩子們開始七嘴八舌的討論，可憐的天使被牙尖嘴利的Z世代包圍其中。

「我不懂為何不能跟壞孩子當朋友？你知道的，他們有些地方很酷。」戴眼鏡的小男孩問。

「因為他們是壞孩子，溫斯，壞是有理由的。」裴潑翻了不曉得今天第幾次的白眼。

「但他們又沒殺人！」

「會的，總有一天，開始只是個小盆栽，然後是整座大森林。」

撒旦作證，亞馬遜雨森燒毀是污染跟饑荒前陣子的合作，克羅里只是順理成章撿來當業績，又不像是四騎士之二的他們還需要向上頭報備。

「上帝也許只是想要兩個不會反目成仇的孩子，最好能讓他們當朋友。」亞當楊，前任敵基督，像想到什麼似的朝兩位超自然體聳肩。

惡魔克羅里突然想到，如果上帝不想他的寶貝天使被殘忍的惡魔盯上，如同花園的蘋果樹一樣，為何不把他放在克羅里看不見、觸不到的安全地方？

「像我說的，我們不能揣測全能的主，祂的意圖不可言喻。」阿茲拉斐爾微笑，轉身對上惡魔若有所思的凝視。「克羅里，親愛的，可以把那杯熱可可遞給我嗎？」

「當然，我的天使。」

如果是的話，這不可言喻的計劃，也許還算有可愛的一面。

***

當後續的預言書即將被全部燒毀前，一段文字勉強還認的出來。

上頭如此寫著：

_**『當你改變了世界，世界也會為你改變。』**_

在不是宇宙也不是銀河，而是一座普通的城市公園。

上帝跟女巫阿格妮思在草地上做著瑜珈，梅塔特隆為她們準備低糖高纖的餅乾放在野餐籃裡，現在她們只需要再等Uber Eats送來時下流行的珍珠奶茶，良好且準確的要求減糖再去冰。

梅塔特隆履行天國書記官一職，將兩人間的對話忠實記錄進冊子，包話那不可言喻的計劃。

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> 後記：
> 
> 另一個後記比本文囉嗦系列XD
> 
> 跟Good Omens的相遇其實很早，那時生活大爆炸第十二季終於落幕，想看喜劇搜尋就跳出了，六集全只看了開頭就放棄，當時的天使嬌的讓我無法接受，雖然節奏是我愛的英式幽默，而這次是靠P站的繪師神人們拉進去，然後B站的up主神來一筆，至於T站改版後就不太逛，偶爾意思一下找個GIF檔。
> 
> 這篇文由四首歌組成，主體是 [Cold Cold Man](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MaUXpJ8Hvj8)，副標是[99 Problems](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HuS-3zxOKQY)，註記是[Lost Without You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z9Lx6qDKQR0)跟披頭四的[Drive My Car](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kfSQkZuIx84)做為不可言喻的結尾，以老蛇為主是想將他寫成變態，中途覺得很可憐，到後簡直是痴情，千年好男友，永遠老婆吃東西他在旁邊看，這對歐美界的死叛徒，甜到會生螞蟻。
> 
> 其實還有些小細節，有人指出在搭上公車時就牽手換身體了，或是天使的力量應該也很強，只是沒有惡魔的想像力厲害，也許是因為年輕的蓋曼就是惡魔的原型，劇情講了很多惡魔的內心戲，天使則是大部份在推進度，話說泰瑞當時就替年輕蓋曼寫了個老婆出來，果然是強者。
> 
> 第二季是肯定沒有，畢竟依蓋曼大神的說法，這是他跟泰瑞在玩的小說接龍（我是這麼理解），兩個文學界的泰斗在紙張上玩誰先笑誰先輸，當朋友不在了，自然也不會有第二輪接龍，這是一個美好的回憶，也應當止於此，偶爾看個BBC放出來的售後也是很美滿。
> 
> 講了一堆廢話差點忘了提到註解：
> 
> ***谷騰堡：發明活字印刷的歐洲人，事實證明，任何一種新型的拷貝方式都是劃時代的發明。**  
>    
> ***詹姆士一世：蘇格蘭國王，維基裡有提到他十分迷戀自己的幾位寵臣，形容他們皆十分英俊，又善於模仿妖治放浪的女性。**
> 
> ***六日戰爭：同樣在1967年發生，本人歷史常拿零分，只是把它當成收尾的籍口，因為事關聖地耶路撒冷，沒特別理由。**
> 
> 另外只有我一個人很在意開時標題出現時，是惡魔尾巴刺在天使光圈內算個CP左右站的隱喻嗎？
> 
> 真是調皮的英國人。


End file.
